


Performance

by ToxicTraitor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: How the heck do I tag this..., Other, catra sleeps with double trouble but they're pretending to be adora, don't worry she knows it's double trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Catra misses Adora so much. When Double Trouble comes into her room one night and makes an offer she can't refuse, will she end up regretting it or wanting more?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Kudos: 66





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is going to get me roasted by someone so hey what's up my name is Toxi, I don't go to this fandom. I apparently love writing fics about someone pining for one person and then sleeping with a substitute. I got roasted for this in the YGO fandom so try your best to one up that?

Catra lays on her stomach, her face propped up on her pillow. She’s in her quarters, trying to catch some sleep but her mind is too busy running around in circles, chasing ideas that she’ll never achieve. 

She hears the quiet click of heels against the floor. Her ears and tail twitch as the sound advances closer. She peeks up from her pillow to watch as Double Trouble enters her room.

“Hey there, Kitten.” They greet.

“How’s your assignment?” Catra asks, not in the mood for idle chatting. 

“It’s been wonderful. I have everyone eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“So everything is going according to plan, then?”

“Yes. It’s unfortunate, really. I was really hoping for a challenge. The Princesses make my work too easy.” Double Trouble sighs wistfully. 

“Keep it that way. I don’t want them to catch on to what we’ve been planning. I worked too hard for this to have them jeopardize it.” Catra grumbles.

“You  _ have  _ been working too hard, Kitten.” Double Trouble reminds. “Don’t you think you deserve a break?”

Double Trouble shifts their body to take on Adora’s appearance. They’ve managed to catch Adora in her sleepwear so they choose to mimic that outfit. Catra growls at them once she’s noticed the change in their appearance. 

“Cut that out.” Catra hisses.

“What’s wrong, Catra? I thought you enjoyed it when I pretend to be her?” Double Trouble teases. They pretend to faint into Catra’s bed so they can lay right next to her. 

Catra hisses again. “Leave me alone.”

“Oh Catra, don’t you miss me?” Double Trouble purrs at her, their voice mimicking Adora’s. “You’re always thinking of me, aren’t you? Adora this, Adora that… Come on, just admit it already.”

Catra tries to claw at Double Trouble but they duck out of the way before her claws can reach them.

“I can offer you exactly what you want.” Double Trouble offers, tucking a tuft of fur behind Catra’s ear. “For a price of course.”

Catra hesitates for a moment. “H-how much…”

“For you, Darling? The first time is free.” Double Trouble grins.

“Fine.” Catra agrees. “You’ll be her the whole time?”

Double Trouble nods. “I’ll be your Adora.”

Double Trouble slips off Catra’s clothing. They trail their fingers downwards, down the middle of Catra’s chest and then down her stomach before sliding down further, slipping them into Catra’s eager pussy. Catra starts to purr uncontrollably like a kitten. Double Trouble smiles, fingering her even deeper. Their thumb circles around Catra’s clit, teasing her harder.

“Adora…” Catra purrs, mewing quietly.

“Just like old times… Huh, Catra?” Double Trouble sighs.

They haven’t seen Adora naked so they can only make an approximation of what she looks like when she’s nude. They shift their body, trying their best to create a mock up of what the blonde must look like with nothing covering her. If there’s a noticeable difference between their design and Adora’s true body, Catra doesn’t mention it.

They interlock their thighs together, rubbing their pussies together. Catra’s purring grows louder and she sighs Adora’s name again and again.

“I miss you.” Catra sighs, frowning in frustration as the pleasure grows. “Why did you leave me behind?”

“I’ve never left you behind. I’ve always been right here.” Double Trouble answers. “I would never leave you.”

Catra lets loose a moan. Her body trembles as she climaxes. When she comes down from her high, the despair kicks back in. She pushes Double Trouble away, hiding her body with her bed sheet.

“That’s enough. You should… go back before the Princesses realize that you’re gone.” She mutters, tucking her fur behind her ear. She feels ashamed for what just happened between them but she can’t deny that it was worth it and that she would do it again if the chance came back up.

Double Trouble shifts back to their original form and bows to her, feeling proud of their performance. “Until we meet again, Kitten.” 


End file.
